Rise of the beast
by Bartogromeo
Summary: I hope you like it. This is my first fanfic, so any criticism, advices and proposals would be welcome.


Prolog

The deer didn't realize of the threat until it was too late. An arrow went right through its eye. Kilan grabbed dead animal, and brought it to the camp. As he suspected, someone was waiting for him.

,,Don't you think that the bow is a magnificent weapon?" Old man in grey coat watched the fire.

,,Hunter, and the hunted. It's very simple connection, but it's also very old. As old as we are. Bow – the weapon of the hunter. It can change the war, many destines were remembered just because so simple weapon was created"

Kilan cut through the stomach of the animal, and tried to focus on something else than the smells coming out.

,,But there is also a different connection. And it's very important… will you come?"

,,No" Kilan didn't like to talk with people. However if he wouldn't speak to anyone he would eventually become crazy. That was one of the reasons why he didn't mind Adler's company.

,,Why not?" Adler always asked questions. It didn't matter that he already knew the answer.

,,Because he reminds me of the past"

,,But he's your brother" Kilan hated it when someone was trying to put him in a scheme such as: ,,You're the part of the family, and that means that you have to blablabla…". He had one family. And it was bad enough. He won't risk. It was too painful.

,,He can do this without me"

,,But you would make it easier for him"

,,He will past, or he won't. My part is done" Kilan was trying to calm down. The problem was that Adler always had rational arguments. Which just made things worse.

,,He looks like your father. But his eyes are Elaine's" Kilan stopped moving for a while. Mother. She was always happy about everything. Even in the worst situation she brought hope. Everybody told Kilan that he looks like his father. Kayendor was a Nord. He had very wide at arms, and could brake iron in his hands. Unlike other Nords he had brown eyes, and hair. Kilan looked like a little higher, thinner version of him. Mother was a Wood Elf. That's why Kilan had a little pointy ears, and diagonal eyes. Kirby was five years younger. When the accident happened he was hiding under the bag of flower. They were playing hide-and-seek. They never finished it.

The accident… no! Kilan shacked his head angrily. He won't think about it. Too painful memories, too much guilt.

,,Why are you here?" The question sound little too much like growl.

,,Because your brother needs you" Adler looked at him for the first time this evening. His deep, golden eyes looked sadly at Kilan.

,,Fine!" Kilan throw his knife at the ground. ,,But that's it! When he passes I'm leaving, can you hear me?! He's eighteen years old! He can do this on his own!"

Adler smiled a little sad.

,,Very well then"

Diana tried to focus on the patrol. It was hard though. Her ,,friends" whispers where these kinds of whispers which you can hear from a far distance.

,,She's an assassin! A Dark Elf! I can't believe they agreed!"

,,Then believe it" The other guardian looked a little embarrassed. ,,We need everyone we can get. Got it?"

Everyone they can get… yeah. Back in the old days they would kill her on the spot. But the dragons returned, lots of people think different things. The Stormcloaks, the Imperial. So she decided to do something else.

Being a guardian at Whiterun was pretty messed up. Lots of things happened here lately. Wrong things. Mainly deaths. Mostly ritual nature. All they can do is hoping that they'll survive.

If this could be enough…

Gurdok looked at his chains. They looked suspicious. The man sitting right next to him looked tired. And nervous, very nervous.

,,It's ok, it's ok, it's ok. I've been found under a dead Ork. They will release me. Yes! Calm down Richard, you're a librarian. They won't kill you!"

Breton. Definitely a Breton. Gurdok felt a little irritated. This coward was found under the body of his friend. If he'll get the credit for killing him, Gurdok will tear his throat with his teeth.

They were ambushed. The trap was pretty clever. The humans hided under the dust on the road. When the warband was distracted by Imperials attacking on the sides of the road, the hiding humans rose up, and attacked. Gurdok was the only survivor.

Breton had really long hair, blue eyes, and skinny arms. Gurdok seen him as a complete opposite of himself. Nervous, pale skin, and he couldn't hold a stick! Almost undetectably Gurdok checked his chains. Magical, no doubt. Humans thought of everything guards were very careful. But there was one thing they forgot about.

Ork on a rampage is deadly. It doesn't matter if he's in chains

He, he, he…


End file.
